Metal enclosed switchgear of the type contemplated herein generally includes an inaccessable area which contains the live electrical parts of the apparatus and accessible areas which contain electrical connectors or the like. The accessible areas are generally of the dead front type wherein all the exposed surfaces are at ground potential. In those instances where it is necessary to gain access to the inaccessable area of the switchgear, where the live parts are housed, denergization of the device must be achieved before entering the live area. This is of particular significance when high voltage fuses which are housed within the inaccessable area must be removed or repaired as the result of a fault condition. It is therefore one of the primary objects of this invention to provide a device wherein removal of the protector package can be achieved and at the same time intentional or unintentional ingress into the enclosure is prevented.